The present invention relates to file folders of the type having front and back covers, either of the reinforced edge or reinforced hinge type. Each type of file folder is manufactured from a pressboard web that is passed through a tape applicator for applying a tape to one edge of the web and then fed into a die where the cover is cut to length and punched. If a reinforced hinge type cover is being manufactured, a separate pressboard strip is fed to the tape applicator along with the pressboard web and the tape applied to the strip and web to form a hinge between the tape of the web after the web has been cut to length and punched. Each of these pieces of equipment has a maximum capability of producing approximately 6,000 covers per 8-hour shift.